


Newlyweds

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, one word prompts over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Gwaine are newly married. They decide to celebrate after taking a break from unpacking things in their new place. for <a href="http://www.ladywarbler.tumblr.com">
ladywarbler</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

“You know, we’re married now.” Gwaine purred in Percy’s ear. Percy was sitting on their settee that they had unpacked in their lounge. Their was boxes upon boxes strewn about all around them and Percy decided he wanted to take a break to relax; that was when Gwaine decided to join him.

“Yes.” Percy grinned as Gwaine gave him a kiss on his ear. 

“You know what that means, right?” 

“Hm?”

“We can shag anywhere we want. No more getting thrown out from places.” 

Percy hummed in agreement before replying, “Any particular place you want to start?”

“I have a few ideas.” Gwaine smirked as he carefully maneuvered himself fully atop of Percy. His intentions were clear. 

“You wanna shag on the settee then, yeah?” Percy blushed as Gwaine gave him another peck, this time on the lips. 

“Yeah.” Gwaine replied, giving Percy languorous kisses on the lips, each one longer and more sweeter than the previous.

If they managed to make it to the bed, that was anyone’s guess. And Percy would probably end up too exhausted to move after their more amorous activities. 


End file.
